Just an ordinary love song
by thisoldlady
Summary: Engaged Daryl and married Carol meet in a small town. And everything will change. This is my first attempt in AU/noZA. I hope you like. It IS a Caryl-story with the appearance of a lot of well known characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own them**

At the age of 42, Daryl Dixon considers himself as a very lucky man.

He runs his own car shop, is about to marry a beautiful, talented young woman and he had survived the horrors of his past.

He´s the lucky guy.

He got away from his abusive father with scars on his back and on his soul. The day, his father died,had been the first day of his new live. Suddenly, he was free. He started to work at Dale´s place after school, earned his own money. Was able to live his own life. A decent life.

And when Dale retired, he asked Daryl to run his place. Daryl happily obliged.

Life was good.

Daryl has always been a loner. Not much of a talker. Alone was better. Alone couldn´t hurt you. Alone wouldn´t hurt you.

His brother spent most of the time of Daryl´s youth in jail. In and out. He never was there when Daryl needed him. He never could rely on him.

He never wanted anybody to know about his past.

He never wanted to show anybody his scars.

He´d never been intimate with anyone.

A fuckin´virgin. That´s what he is.

And than, he met her. And his world turned upside down.

He wanted to be with her.

He wanted to share his life with her.

But still, he flinchs, everytime she touches him.

It is hard. But he tries.

The bell over his shop door rings and like a whirlwind young Beth Greene enters his shop.

" Hi honey, miss me?" she asks and leans forward to kiss him.

"Always", he smirks and lets his lips met hers.

Their first kisses were awfully awkward. Daryl hates kissing. It feels wrong to him. But Beth insists. That´s what couples do, she says. Kissing and touching- even in public.

And so he swallows his unease. And tries.

Daryl wants to be the man, Beth wants him to be. So he does things, that doesn´t feel right for him. He always wants to please her. She´s his princess.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

"Aktually quite good. For me and maybe even for you." he says.

"For me? I don´t understand." she answers.

"You will, I promise."

"Than spit! Pleeeease!" she begs.

"Well. There was this car, that broke down a few miles up the road. I towed it, brought it here. I have to wait for some spare parts. I don´t do brand new mercedes´so often."

"Whow, but what has this to do with me?"

"I´ll come there. Wait. The repair will take some time. The driver and his family were on their way to Atlanta. Now they decided to take a vacation in our little town. They´ll stay at your sisters house." Maggie Greene-Rhee owns a well-known bed and breakfast.

"Good for Meggie! But I´m waiting."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Phht!" Beth snorts.

"The driver gave me his card. And it says, he´s a music producer!"

Beth squeaks and starts to jump up and down.

"I told him, that my beautiful fiancee is a very talented singer and happens to perform tonight at Tara´s place and he said, he wants to come and see you!"

Beth throws her arm around Daryl´s neck, causing him to flinch, but that doesn´t bother her. She peppers kisses on his face. He doesn´t really like it, but he´s happy, when she´s happy.

"I have to go. Do some shopping. I must look absolutly breathtaking tonight. It´s going to be so great. Bye!" And with that, she´s out of the shop again, a bundle of nervous energy, singing and jumping and squealing.

Daryl smiles.

He doesn´t really like that producer, something about him has made his skin crawl. But he might be chance for his Beth. She always wanted to become a famous singer, maybe her career will start tonight. That´s her dream and he is determind to help her. At all costs.

Even though something was odd about that guy.

He remembers the jittery movements of that little girl, about eleven years old, all freckles and long legs and arms, like a foal, ready to race.

And he remembers the sunglasses the wife wore, even inside of the shop. And her long sleeve shirt, despite of the heat.

Daryl takes the card in his hand `Ed Peletier`it says. Maybe he should use his spare time and do some internet research, before he goes to Tara´s place later that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

_-2-_

We _are ordinary people_

 _living ordinary lifes_

 _dreaming ordinary dreams..._

Music from his computer speakers is filling the room. Hell, he remembers that song. "Ordinary love" by Carol and the Cookies. It was a hit, about 15 years ago. Ed Peletier produced it, the internet says. That song has been his biggest success. He married the singer and songwriter Carol Mason at the time the song was released. They produced several other songs, but since their daughter Sophia was born, Carol refuses to perform again. Ed tried more or less successful to produce different songs by different artists. But he never ever had a hit again.

 _...but together_

 _we are better_

 _we are special_

 _we are strong..._

Daryl´s phone rings. "Hey there Daryl. It´s Michonne. Beth is here with me, buying complete outfits. She says, she has to be stunning this evening. And she says, you will pay her bills. Is that okay with you?"

"It is", Daryl replies. "She´s going to sing at Tara´s tonight, and a music producer will be there."

"That´s great for her! I´ll make her look overwhelming!"

"Thanks. Bye."

He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

And he listens to the soft voice of Carol, the producer´s wife.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daryl showers, shaves and dresses, he knows what Beth wants him to wear. And he wants this evening to be perfect for his princess.

Tara´s place is crowded by the time he arrives. But Tara had reserved a table for him and Ed. He already sits there, a beer and an empty shots glas on the table, waiting for Daryl and for the show to start.

Beth sings here once or twice the week together with a local band, and she has made quite some fans. The people like her voice. And the look of her.

Tonight she wears very short jean shorts and new boots and a white tank top, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair tied up into a messy bun, her cheeks burning with exitement. She looks young and innocent and while Daryl takes a seat next to this Peletier guy, he feels his heart beat hard and fast. And when she starts to sing and the people around him start to whistle and yell, he´s proud of her.

Maybe this is where she belongs. On stage. Around the country. Maybe around the world. And not in their small home town, somewhere in Georgia.

The way, that Peletier guy looks at his fiancee makes Daryl skin itch. "Mymymy", he mumbles under his breath, "what a sight! Whow! That girl is a damn gold mine. And I found her! I have to talk to her", he insists.

Daryl nods. "And you are her fiancee?" Ed asks and rises a brow.

"I am." Daryl says.

"Don´t waste your time on a marriage. Wifes are nagging sluts, wanting kids and good neighborhoods and perfect schools and shit and they have headaches and you have to snuck out of the house to have some fun with a young and willing cunt. Marriage is so overrated. Fuck her and make money and walk away, while you still can. Before she burdens you with a bunch of crying kids."

Daryl crings inside. He heard it before, men talking like that about wifes. About women in general. His dad talked that way about Daryl´s mom. And Daryl knows that it can be a narrow rigde between verbal abuse and physical abuse. Fuck, he knows it from his own experience.

Daryl clenches his fists. He wants to punch this asshole.

But maybe that man can help Beth. He can only imagine how she would react, if he beats the shit out of this music producer. She would be mad. And dissapointed. And Daryl wants her to be happy, so he swallows his disgust, orders a beer and listens to the music.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the musicians take a break, Beth walks over to their table, sitting down between Daryl and Ed. And Daryl witnessed how the repugnant asshole morphs into prince charming.

He´s polite to Beth, corteous and appropiate. Beth beams.

"I think, we can work out some things. You´re voice is great and so is your look. You will blow them away. Let´s meet tomorrow and set up some things. This is going to be so good", he chuckles.

Beth smiles at Daryl. "You heard that? I´m good!"

Daryl replies the smile. "I always knew, princess."

He turns to Ed: "Will your wife be there, too? I heard, she used to be a singer. Maybe she has a few tips for Beth."

"Oh, please. I would like to meet her." Beth begs. "We´ll talk after the show! I have to go now." She gives Daryl a quick peck on the cheek and rushes back to the band.

"My wife is a used up hag. Good for nothing." Ed Peletier mutters and orders shots of whisky.


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m glad you like this story so far!**

 _You came tumbling_

 _in my life_

 _and nothing is the same._

 _Nothing ordinary anymore._

They stay the evening at Tara´s, Ed and Beth talking, laughing, making plans. Daryl sits there, nursing his beer. He isn´t one for chit chat. But he listens. Learning how Ed wants to make Beth famous. It´s strange to hear these plans and to know: he isn´t a part of those plans. It hurt less than expected. In her dreams of fame and money and audiences there is no place for a husband and children.

His dreams aren´t her dreams.

 _Nothing ordinary in the way_

 _you look at me._

 _The gaze of your blue eyes_

 _sending shivers down my spine._

 _Nothing ordinary in the way_

 _you touch me._

 _Melting my insides_

 _with just the tips of your fingers._

They meet in church, the following day. Daryl sits next to Beth and her family. Her father Hershel insists on that routine. Sundays mean family, church and a cook out afterwards. That´s the plan for every sunday from her to eternity. But Daryl doesn´t mind. He feels safe within strikt structures. Life with Merle and their dad had always been chaotical. You can eat or drink or sleep in a bed, as long as there is something to eat or to drink or a bed. And if not...well...than not.

Beths´sister Meggie is in the church, too. And she brought Mrs Peletier and the daughter with her.

Daryl catches himself staring at Ed´s wife. Today she wears no sunglasses and he spots a faded black eye.

Her hair is short and greying, so much differerent from the pictures he saw in the internet. Just a few years ago they where long and curly and of a beautiful auburn shade.

Her skin is pale and dotted with freckles.

Daryl tries to concentrate on the sermon, but every now and than, his gaze wanders to Mrs Peletier again.

He takes in the way her head bends, while she sings a hymn, and he admires the bow of her neck.

He takes in the way, she smiles at her daughter, and god, it´s a beautiful smile.

When church is over, Meggie introduces Mrs Peletier and her daughter to Hershel and his wife.

"These are Carol and Sophia. They stay at ours untill their car is fixed up, so that they can go to Atlanta."

"Nice to meet you. My Beth told me about your husband, I suppose. The music producer? But she never mentioned a wife and a daughter."

"Well, we haven´t met so far. Ed mentioned, you and him meet today, to discuss business",Carol says to Beth.

Hershel looks disapproving at his youngest daughter. "You know, we spend sundays together. All together."

"But daddy, me might be gone tommorrow. When his car is fixed, he´s in the big city and I´m stuck here with you all. He might be my only chance. Please, daddy."

Hershel turns to Daryl: "Son, what do you think? You are as involved as we, maybe even more."

Carol arches a brow and looks at him questioningly.

Daryl explains: "Beth is my fiancee."

"AH, okay", she smiles, but this time the smile looks a bit troubled.

"I have a suggestion to make", Meggie throws in. "We all go to daddy´s farm, to enjoy a good meal and to be together. And Carol, you and Sophia join us, if daddy doesn´t mind. And Beth and Mr Peletier can talk about business and when they are done, they join us, too."

"My smart daughter", Hershel smiles. "It´s a good idea. So it´s said and done."

Beth kisses Daryl, says: "See you later", and walks to her car.

The rest of them drives to Hershel´s farm.

Sophia beams as she spots the horses. "Mom, can I go to the horses? "

Carol looks at Hershel, who nods in approval.

"Yes, sweety."

Carol smiles, as she watches her daughter running. It´s such a rare pleasure, to see her daughter behave like a carefree child. Ed never let her have fun.

"Hershel, it´s beautiful here. I have to thank you for inviting us."

"You´re welcome." He points to her eyes: "You had an accident or something like that?" he asks quietly.

Carol lowers her head in shame. "Or something like that", she mutters.

"Is my daughter safe with him?" Hershel asks sternly.

Carol nods. "Yes. He wants something from her. I heard, she has a wonderful voice. And that´s what he need. Someone, he can produce. Someone, he can build up, so that he´s gonna be great again. No, he won´t do anything to her. He will treat her like a star." She reassures him.

"Do you need help?"

"I can handle him."

Hershel looks in Sophia´s direction.

"He never laid a hand on her. I´ll prevent that."

"Good to know. And if you need help, call me."

Carol helps in the kitchen and Sophia explores the farm together with Glenn, Meggies husband, a young korean with a kind heart.

There is a lot of laughter and playful banter and teasing between all the members of the Greene family. And Carols heart is sad, because this is all she ever wanted. A home, full of love.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the story continues: I would like to thank all of you, who read this little piece of my imagination. I want to apologize for the misspelling of Maggie´s name in the former chapter. For the purpose of the story, I have to write a b****y Beth. She´s never been my favorite character on the show ( I guess that is quite obvious, after all I´m writing Caryl stories), but I don´t want to be disrespectful to her. I needed an evil antagonist to Carol. I´m not a friend of OFC, so it had to be someone from the show. Beth had been my choice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There _is nothing ordinary_

 _in the way, your lips curl into a smile_

 _beautiful to me._

 _I never knew_

 _I was incomplete_

 _until we met_

 _and became a whole._

Daryl wakes up with a jolt. His heart is beating hard and fast. He groans and runs his hands over his face. He is sweaty and embarrassed because of the wetness in his boxers. He had a goddamn wet dream. Like some stupid, fuckin´ teenage boy.

In his dream, he felt soft skin under his fingertips, under his mouth. He heard small sounds of pleasure, falling from pink lips. He drowned in deep blue eyes. His hands were running through short greying hair.

He cheated in a dream.

He feels awful.

Daryl gets out of the bed and changes his boxer.

He has no idea, why he seems to be so intrigued with this woman.

The entire sunday, he spent observing her, from a distance. Like a fuckin´ creep. He watched the way her behaviour had changed, the moment Beth and Ed had shown up on Hershels farm.

Where she was confident before, she became insecure.

This beautiful smile became rare and forced.

She became still.

Same as her daughter.

It was all so familiar to Daryl. He was there before. All his childhood, all his youth.

And it hurts to be reminded of the past.

No wonder, he´s confused.

There was this one moment yesterday, when Carol handed him a plate with vegetables across the table, their fingers brushed. He didn´t flinch.

And later, when they all went outside, he put his hand on the small of Carol´s back, to lead her the way. It was normal. It was unconsciously. But it was all him: he initiates that touch.

Something he never did before. With nobody.

He knows that Beth had seen this little moment, he saw her narrowing her eyes at them.

And now, he has sexy dreams of a woman that is not his fiancee and that scares the shit out of him.

 _There is nothing ordinary_

 _in our love._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Daryl sleeps quite well for the rest of the night. No more disturbing dreams.

When he comes to his garage the next morning, he´s delighted to find the parcel with the spare parts of the Peletier car. So he can make good use of his morning and work on the mercedes.

By noon, the car is running and he calls Eds cell phone.

And he is utterly confused when he hears Beth´s sweet voice answering the call.

"Is that you, Daryl?" she asks.

"Yeah! Why do you answer Ed´s phone?"

"He´s driving."

"But...but, his car is here. I fixed it. He can pick it up. Why are you driving with him?"

"We use my car. We´re going to Atlanta. Or somewhere else. He can make me famous. And he will make me famous. He´s so good to me", she practical purrs.

A shiver runs down Daryl´s spine.

"I´m leaving, Daryl. I´m leaving you and my family and my stupid life in that stupid little town in the middle of nowhere. I want to live. Last night has been fantastic and it changed my life from the beginning."

Last night, Beth volunteered to drive the Peletier family back to Maggie´s place.

"I spent the night in Ed´s bed and he turns my world upside down. It is so great to touch a man, who doesn´t flinch. A man, who likes to touch me. And,mmhhm, the things he can do with his hands...and mouth...and other parts of him. I guess, we made mousey and little mouse blush. They were in the room next to us."

Daryl can hear Ed giggle. That man fuckin´giggles! Daryl´s world falls in pieces and that bastard giggles.

His mouth runs dry and he feels sick.

"Daryl, don´t try to find me. I won´t come back. Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

The room is spinnig.

Daryl looks puzzled at his phone.

He finds it difficult to breath.

What the fuck did just happen?

His chest hurts. His Beth? With that asshole?

There is sweat on his forehead. His heart pounds again his and fast. He´s on the verge of a panic attack.

There are pictures in his mind. Beth and Ed. Touching. Kissing.

His stomach churns, there is the bitter taste of bile in his mouth.

Daryl wants to puke.

He wants to punch something. Or someone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bell above the shop´s door is ringing.

Daryl groans and runs his hands over his face and through his hair. Not now...he doesn´t want to deal with a customer right now.

And when he enters the shop from the garage at the back, he stands face to face with Carol. A very pale Carol with dark shadows under her eyes.

"You", he growls.

She flinches, but stays where she is. Even when Daryl crosses the room with long strides. He builds himself threateningly before her.

She looks up at him with her deep blue eyes, full of sorrow and concern.

"I´m so sorry", she offers.

He starts pacing in front of her.

"You!" he snarls again, he raises his arm, as if to punch her.

Again, she flinches but she doesn´t turn around and run.

"Do it. It´s okay. I´m sure, I got worse. If it makes you feel better, just do it."

What a woman. She offers herself to his rage.

He points at her. "Beth was mine. All you had to do, was keeping an eye on him!" he shouts.

She looks defeated. Broken. As broken as him.

"Is she safe with him?" he asks with a hoarse voice.

Carol nods. "I guess, yes. He wants something from her, her voice. And as long as he gets, what he wants, he will be the perfect gentleman, loving, tender, kind."

Daryl snorts. "As if!"

"Believe me. She wants to sing, he wants to produce. It´s a win -win situation. Both are satisfied."

She blushes, realizing what she just said.

"Yeah, a match made in hell!" Daryl blows.

He starts to pace again, full of nervous energy.

"I have to get out of here. I´ll explode, if I stay here", he mutters under his breath, turns around, leaves the shop through the garage. His truck turns on the yard and drives off.

Carol stays, where she is. Completely still. A silent tear running down her cheek.

Her heart breaks for this man.

She knew for quite a long time that her husband is a cheating asshole. She knows, how to deal with that. And after all, she´s happy that he´s gone. As happy as she can be. She has to deal with a furious Daryl and with a confused Sophia. She´s alone in a foreign town, no family, no friends, no job nor money. No where to go. The people in this village are going to blame her for everything, she guesses. She still has the car. Maybe she can drive into the sunset with Sophia, to start over. Just the two of them. Yes, that sounds like a plan.

But Daryl?

Yesterday he was engaged, today he´s forlorn.

She feels so sorry for this man.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Daryl heads into the woods.

He owns a small hunting cabin. He loves to hunt, to be outside. To hunt clears his mind. Normally. But not today. He´s too confused, too hurt to let mother nature soothe his spinnning mind.

He just want to be alone.

He just want to hide.

Like a wounded animal.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol leaves a note on the counter of Daryl's shop. "I'm sorry, I can't pay you right now. But I need the car. As soon, as I got a job, I'll pay my debts. Please believe me, I'm so sorry for everything. Carol", it simply says.

She gets in the car and drives back to Maggies place. To the place, her daughter is waiting.

Tears are prickling in her eyes, she has to squeeze them shut. What a mess. What a fuckin' mess. She pulls to the side and stops the car. Her hands are shaking and she wants to scream out in frustation. She must put her emotions under control before she faces her daughter again. Last night has been disturbing for the little girl. Sophia spent the night clutched at Carol's side, covering her ears with her hands. They hadn't slept that much.

It was hard, to leave her daughter with Maggie, but the kind woman doesn't mind to do some babysitting. The two of them had decided to bake some cookies before Carol made her way to Daryl. So Carol knows, Sophia is in good hands right now.

Carol feels awful. She brought nothing but pain and heartache to the kind people of this town.

Hershel has been so friendly to her and Sophia, and now his daughter is running away with Ed.

Her tears are falling freely.

She's alone.

No friends.

No money.

No job.

Carol wants to go away from here, but first she has to earn some money to pay her debts. She can't pay Daryl's bill, and she can't pay the rent for the room at Maggies. When she sells the car, she can pay them, but than she's stuck in the town. A town, where she is certainly surrounded by hatred. She's sure, they gonna hate her. She's here and Beth, a member of this community, is gone.

And-who can afford such a car in a small town like this one?

No, she'll keep the car, get herself a job, and if she has payed all her debts, she'll be on her way.

Tomorrow she'll register Sophia at the school, search for a job and to safe money, they will sleep in the car.

They will work it out and they will leave the good folks of this town behind them.

Carol looks in the mirror, takes in her red puffy eyes and the pale skin. 'Girl, you look like shit', she says to herself.

A knock at her window startles her.

Great, not only, she's the one that can't hold her husband, now she's the weird woman, who talks to herself.

A police officer stands next to her and she hasn't heard him approaching.

Carol opens the window, whiping the tears away with angry movements of her hand.

"Yes, officer?" she asks.

"Is everything okay with you?" There is concern in his voice. Damn' it. The people here are too kind.

"Everything is fine. Thank you." Carol answers.

"My name is Sheriff Grimes. You look, like you need help."

You have no idea, Carol groans inside.

"It was a rough day. But I'm fine." she offers with a weak smile.

"You're sure?"

Carol nods and Sheriff Grimes leaves.

She refuses to be weak again. This might be her chance. The chance to built a new life, the way she wants to live. It is a terrifying thought, to be all alone, but it is also freeing. Maybe she **can** do it. Maybe she **is** capable. Ed always say, without him, she is nothing, she would starve on her own. She has overwritten the rights to her songs to Ed, because in his opinion, she knew nothing about business. Maybe she can prove him wrong.

Carol drives the way to Maggies place, wishing she could curl up and never face the world again. But there's her daughter waiting.

And a whole new life waiting.

Sophia runs towards her, when Carol approaches in Maggies kitchen, wrapping her thin arms around her mothers waist.

"Hey, sweetie, missed me?"

Sophia nods.

Carol strokes her daughters back soothingly before she takes a seat.

Maggie places a cup of coffee in front of Carol.

"How was it with Daryl?" she asks.

Carol takes a small sip before she answers. "He's angry. And I can't blame him. He just left. I took the car, without paying the bill. But as soon as I have a job, I'll pay him. And you, of course, too."

"Don't worry about that. You can stay for as long, as you want. After all, it is my sister that brought you into this situation."

Carol is taken aback, it seems that Maggie doesn't hate her. Her husband took Maggies little sister with him and yet, Maggie doesn't blame her for that.

"I'm so sorry for all this", she whispers weakly.

Maggie puts her hand on Carol's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Don't be. Beth has her own head. When she wants something, she takes it. She's the typical little sister, spoiled by the entire family. But she's much stronger than she looks like. Nothing will happen to her."

"I hope so", Carol sighs.

"I know", Maggie simply says.


	7. Chapter 7

For four days Daryl stays in his hunting cabin.

He feels hollow. Everything he tries to eat, tastes like ashes. He's tired, but he can't sleep. And when he drifts away, his dreams are haunted by blue eyes and soft silver curls.

When he tries to hunt, he's too loud and too unfocused and scares away the game.

He drinks too much and has to puke...and he hates that. Too often he had to clean away the puke of his drunken dad, after he passed out somewhere on the floor.

For four days he hides.

Licking his wounds like a wounded animal.

And than he decides, to face his life. To face the people in the town. To face Beth' family. He decides, not to hide anymore.

Hell, he's a grown up man, ditched by his fiancee. This has happened to other men before. He'll survive. He survived so much more. After all, he has built a life for himself, before he even knew Beth.

Maybe everything will work out the way it is supposed to be.

The first thing, he sees, when he comes back to his shop, is the note, Carol left on the counter that says, she will pay him later. The damned car is missing. Daryl doesn't care. He could die happy without ever being paid for the work he spend on that stupid fuckin' car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He easily slides back into his old life again. Again he is the socially awkward loner he was before Beth came into his life. He's quickly accustomed to the pitying glances. Some kids start to giggle, when they spot him. Maybe it is happenstance, but it makes his skin crawl.

He buries himself into work.

While he is shopping groceriers one day, he catches a glimpse of that Sophia-girl. She plays soccer with Carl, the son of the sheriff. She laughs breathlessly, and it's a good sound.

He wonders, whether her mother can laugh again, too.

He can't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Days turn into weeks, the life floods by.

Maybe he just doesn't deserve love or happiness. Maybe his father had been right all the time. Maybe he was just a worthless piece of shit.

One sunday morning, he achieves a phone call from Hershel. "Son, we miss you in church. We miss you in our lifes. I hope we will see you today. In church or at the farm after the service."

"I don't belong to your family anymore, sir", he replies.

"That's bullshit, and you know that. We want you here. We miss you. You are family, and we would be very happy, we would glad, if you could come."

Daryl hesitates. He isn't sure, whether he feels comfortable in the circle of Beth' family any more. He doesn't want their pity.

"Daryl, you know, we won't judge you. You aren't the one to blame in this shitty situation. It's all on my daughter", Hershel continues.

"But, when a relationship breaks, there are always both partners to blame", Daryl says with a flat voice.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe Beth wasn't happy with you flinching every time, she touched you. She was impatient and didn't want to wait for you to become comfortable with her touching you. But again, that isn't your fault. We would be happy, if you would join us. Think about it." With that, he ends the call, leaving Daryl clueless.

In his fridge waits a lonely TV-dinner for him.

He decides to drive to Hershel's farm, but not to go to church. He still feels kind of humilated and doesn't want to face a bunch of curious assholes. The Greene family always felt more like family to him than his own. Maybe he feels better with them. And if it doesn't work, he returns home. He'll give it a try.

His palms are sweaty by the time he arrives at the farm.

Maybe it's a mistake, maybe he should turn around an leave again. Drive back home to his lonely meal in front of the TV.

But Maggie discovers him and comes to meet him. When Daryl climbs out of his car, she surprises him with a short warm hug. "It's good to see you again, Daryl. I'm glad, you made up your mind and came. It is important to daddy, to have you here."

Daryl swallows. He's more nervous than he was when he was introduced to Hershel for the first time.

He shouldn't have been worried. Hershel is friendly as always. Same as the rest of the family. Nobody blames him. No one reproaches him. Maggie asks him if he has heard of Beth. He hasn't and none of the Greeene family hasn't as well. But that is the only time, Beth is mentioned. It isn't as if she's cut out the family, but they all need time to adapt to a life without her.

The food is delicious, ways better than the crap Daryl is used to eat. This is the first proper homemade food he has, since the the breakup. And the company is pleasant. There is laughter and warmth. Daryl feels safe and accepted.

At the time, the dessert is served another car drives on the yard.

"Oh, there are Carol and Sophia", Hershel announced and Daryl freezes like a deer in the spotlight.

"What do you mean, Carol and Sophia? You let them in?" he stammers incredulous.

"Of course, I let them in. They are not to blame. Exactly like you. They are strangers in a foreign village, surrounded by noisy people who wants to judge didn't ask for any of the crap that happened. Carol tries to find a way to make a life for herself and her daughter. They stay at Maggie's place and Carol started working for me as receptionist in the vet clinic and on the weekends she works at the diner. She tries hard to move on."

Daryl folds his napkin and puts it on the table.

"Maybe she didn't ask for any of that. But that doesn not mean, I have to share place and time with her. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I can't stay here with her. I can't stand it, I can't stand her."

"I'm sorry, to hear that, son. You have suffered kind of the same lost. I was hoping, you two would get along well."

"I can't", Daryl says and stands up.

He leaves the room when Carol and Sophia enter it.

The smile on Carol's lips fades away by the cold look in Daryl's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl rushes home, utterly confused.

He doesn't understand the way, he reacts to Carol. He knows, she's not the one to blame for all the crap going on. And yet he behaves as if it was her fault.

Her husband (hopefully soon to be ex-husband!) is the one to blame.

Maybe Beth.

Two grown up, making decisions without caring for consequences.

He was hurt when Beth left, he was truly devasted. But he came to realize, that he never really loved Beth. He loved the idea of being in love. It is this one thing, he ever dreamt of. A loving wife. Maybe kids. A family. And when Beth came into his life, the walls, he created around himself all his life, started to crumble. Growing up as a Dixon meant loneliness. His mother died when he was a little kid, his dad was a mean man, cruel and hard against his sons. And Merle, well Merle was Merle. Sometimes charming, sometimes an asshole. Never there, when Daryl needed him. And there she was, beautiful Beth Greene. And she was interested in him. He couldn't believe his luck. He was so desperate for closeness, for affection, for a touch. He was willing, to let her in. But she wasn't the right one. He knows that now. That's the reason, he flinched at her touches. His dreams had not been hers. And that's okay for him. Now. It took him some time, to realize that the break-up now is much less hurtful than a break-up years from now.

And that is the reason, why he can't understand his feelings about Carol.

He's not angry at her. Not mad. He doesn't want to hurt her.

On the contrary.

He wants to put a smile on her lips.

He wants her eyes to light up.

He wants to hear her laughter.

He wants to touch her...and he wants nothing more than to be touched by her.

He dreams of her. Almost every night. He dreams of naked skin, soft and smooth as silk. Of those beautiful lips, swollen from kisses and wrapped around his rigid flesh. He dreams of words of love, whispered against his sweaty skin.

He wakes up...alone.

Feeling uncomfortable with a raging hard on.

These feelings scare him.

So he keeps his distance to her.

He silently admires how she manages her life here. How easily she makes friends. How she fits into the Greene family. He admires the way, she holds her head up high even when life beats her down.

He wants to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

And that scares the shit out of him.

He's afraid, this stunning woman will move away from here as soon as she is back on her feet.

Why should a woman like her stay here?

Why should she stay with a man like him?

A worthless piece of shit, ugly with the scars that litter his body. Broken. Pathetic. And with no clue, how to please a woman.

With a big sigh, he pours himself a drink and settles on his couch.

Oh man, why is life so complicated!?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daryl keeps his distance.

To Carol and the Greenes, to the fellow human beings.

He busies himself with work. On weekends, he goes hunting.

No church walks or family dinners for him any more.

His life becomes normal again. Well, normal for him, at least.

Lonely.

One day he drives past the diner. He watches Carol at work. In her pink uniform, she serves burgers and coffee. Sophia sits at a table, drawing. Carol laughs with customers and Daryl feels lonelier than ever.

She sends him the money she owes him. There's a note enclosed. 'Thanks for everything. Sorry for everything.' It makes him sad somehow.

Like this is the end.

Life is confusing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

But Carol doesn't move on. She finds peace in this small village. The people here are friendly, helpful, polite.

Of course there are whisperings and rumors about Beth and Ed. About Daryl. About her.

But Carol doesn't care. She knows the truth about everything that happened. And that's enough.

She feels contend here, maybe even happy. And Sophia loves it here. She smiles and laughs and giggles, she behaves like the kid she is. And that is wonderful for Carol. Her little girl is still shy around adults, but she found a good friend in Carl Grimes. They are class mates and they like to spend their afternoons together, too. Carl and Rick teach her to ride a bicycle, something, Ed never would have allowed. It is great for Sophia to see how a real father behaves.

Carol also found friends. Foremost the Greenes. Hershel is like a well-meaning uncle and Carol enjoys working for him. And Maggie and Glenn are absolute sweethearts. She also takes up with Lori and Rick Grimes, Carl's parents. Lori, as a real estate agent, helped her to find a small apartment, big enough for her and Sophia and cheap enough, that she can affort it.

She still feels bad for Daryl. She's glad, that her shitty husband is gone. But Daryl's world was shattered when his fiancee left. Left with her husband. No wonder, Daryl is still angry at her. She remembers the cold look in his eyes at Hershel's place. It has hurt her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daryl is perplexed when he learns that Carol and Sophia rent a small apartment in town. They don't move away. They are still here.

He feels confused.

He warms up a TV dinner after a long day in the garage and a short shower at home, when he hears a knock at his front door. It is unusual for him to get a visit. He opens the door slowly and finds himself face to face with Carol.

He's shocked at her appearance, her eyes are red and puffy, her diners uniform is wrinkled and dirty, as if she has slept in it. There are dark rings under her eyes, she's trembling.

"Carol."

She wrenches her hands. He can sense her anxiety.

"You still have contact with her?" she asks with a uncertainty.

"What?"

"I need to contact him", she says and braces herself against a blow.

He shakes his head no and her face begins to crumble. Tears are welling up in her soulful eyes and he does the only thing he can think of. He takes her in his arms.

She cries against his broad chest and he gently strokes her back.

For the first time in his life he initiates a hug and he never wants to let go.

"What happend? Why do you want to talk to him?"

"It's Sophia. She had an accident. A car crashed into her bicycle. She has a minor traumatic brain injury and a ruptured spleen. She had an emergency surgery, for now she's stable. Maggie is with her at the moment. And after all, he's her dad", Carol sobs.

He tightens the grip of his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I have no phone number or address. I don't no how to contact them. But I will come with you back to the hospital. You're not in the condition to drive alone."

Now, that he has her in her in arms-and it feels so natural-he never wants to be alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl holds her until her tears are dried. She takes a shaky breath and steps away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry for that", she makes a helpless hand movement. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I will go now."

Daryl grabs the keyes for his truck.

"You are not in the condition to drive by yourself. I will take you to the hospital."

"That isn't necessary. I can drive on my own, I don't want to be a burden to you."

Daryl nervously fiddles with the keys of his car. "You aren't a burden. You shouldn't be alone right now and I will bring you to the hospital. Don't contradict!"

Carol smiles faintly and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, then lets go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Maggie, sitting next to Sophia's bed, looks at Daryl in amazement.

"What are you doing here?"

It's Daryl's turn to shrug his shoulders. "I didn't want her to drive here on her own."

"Softie!" Maggie teases with a grin and Daryl blushes.

Carol didn't notice this small conversation, her eyes are fixed on her daughter. She looks so small. Her heart is breaking for her beloved daughter. All she wanted for her is to live a normal life. Like other kids. Having fun and friends. Ed has always been right, she's useless, she can't do anything right. She is one big failure. When she hadn't allowed Sophia to ride a bicycle, she wouldn't be here now. She takes a hold of Sophia's hand and silent tears are running down her face.

And Maggie watches with puzzlement how Daryl wraps his arms around Carol's trembling body.

Daryl is appalled by his actions. Never had he done such a thing. He's afraid of being yelled at, being pushed away, being rejected. He's afraid to cross a border. He's so unaware of human interaction. But this feels so right.

He doesn't see the genuine smile on Maggie's face as she walks out of the hospital room.

Truth to be told, he doesn't even notice, that Maggie leaves the room.

The only thing he notices is the way Carol fits in his arms.

As if she belongs there.

Carol is shocked by Daryl's actions. This lonely man offers her comfort. Her. The woman, that brought all this chaos and heartbreak into his life.

And she's even more shocked by her reactions to his actions.

It feels so good to be in his arms. So right and so natural.

The tension in her muscles slowly fades away. Replaced by an amazing feeling of warmth and hope and safety and peace.

Her tears are drying. Her breathing becomes calmer.

Last night had been pure horror to her. Never before she felt so helpless, so alone.

All night she spent at Sophia's side, praying. And when Maggie showed up, Carol decided to go to Daryl. She swallowed her pride and her fear and faced him. It was incredibly difficult for her. She was afraid of his anger. But she was willing to try. For her daughter. After all, Ed is her dad. And he has the right to know about Sophia's condition. Altough Carol is sure, Ed won't care. But he is her dad. He ought to know.

And here she is, feeling utterly safe in Daryl arms.

She feels his heartbeat, steady and calm. She soaks up the warmth radiating of his body. Her nose catches a whiff of his body wash, laced with a hint of motor oil and cigarettes. The smell is soothing.

Carol allows herself to close her eyes. To relish into the feeling of his arms, wrapped around her.

Daryl feels the tension leaving Carol's body, feels how she seems to melt into his arms. She leans her head against his chest and again, it feels natural. He doesn't flinch.

They don't need to talk right now.

They understand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It feels a like a dream and neither of them knows for how long they stand together, hugging. Carol's fingers intertwined with her daughters fingers. And suddenly she feels Sophia's fingers twitch.

A deep sense of relief comes over Carol when she sees Sophia's eyelids flutter.

"Sweety, mommy is here."

She bends over her daughter, smiling bright when Sophia slowly opens her eyes. "Mommy", she asks weakly. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You had an accident and now you are in the hospital. But everything will be fine. Now everything will be okay. Look Daryl, she's awake. O god, thank you!"

"Daryl? Why is he here?" Sophia asks feebly.

Carol smiles at Daryl, a smile that weakens his legs and almost bursts his heart out of his chest and says :"He's a friend!"


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the end of the journey. I hope, you'll like it. Thanks for all your support!_

Sophia's recovery makes surprisingly fast progress. Her stitches and bruises heal properly. The physicians are amazed and soon Sophia begins to complain of boredom. Carol tries her best to keep her entertained and Maggie and Glen assist her in her efforts. But to everyone's surprise Daryl is her biggest support. He reads to the girl, plays cards and board games, tells jokes and tries everything possible to make the stay in the hospital as pleasent as possible for her.

Often Carol has to smile about his goofy banter. It's fun to see this childish side of Daryl Dixon.

"This sillyness looks good on you", she giggles when she catches him cheering up her daughter with lots of silly faces.

He freezes at first, but relaxes when he sees Carol's smile.

"This smile looks good on you", he boldly retorts.

Said smile deepens.

They fall into an easy friendship.

They talk. About everything and nothing.

And when Sophia is able to leave the hospital, Daryl comes and visits the two of them in their appartement.

Daryl takes them hiking in the woods, a simple route, for they are 'city girls'. Daryl and Carol walk next to each other and their hands would occasionally brush. The silence is the woods is peaceful. Daryl is glad, that both Sophia and Carol don't feel the need to disturb this silence with meaningless chatter.

Never in his life, Daryl felt more content.

With Carol, he feels safe. Relaxed.

For the first time in his life, he feels that he belongs. That he's part of something. Part of a family. Not only with Carol and Sophia, but also with Maggie and Glen, with Rick and his family, with Hershel. They have been there for him, while he was with Beth but he has always felt as an outsider, like an intruder. Now he belongs. And that's an great feeling.

While at work, he finds himself smiling. It's a whole new world for him and he enjoys it.

He's not even mad at Beth and Ed anymore. Without their betrayal, he wouldn't have found happiness. And he is happy with Carol on his side. One day, Carol and him are in Carol's kitchen, preparing dinner when they hear Beth voice on the kitchen radio. At first they freeze, but soon they are able to relax. It's a nice song, it might become a hit. Only time can tell. Daryl is happy for Beth, she moved on in her way and so did he. She lives her dream and that's okay for him. He only hopes, Beth is happy. That's all he wants for her.

He knows for sure that he is happy with Carol in his life.

An occasional brush of their hands becomes handholding. A friendly welcome hug becomes an embrace.

These moments show the great progress, Daryl has made. But it's not enough for him. Daryl wants more, so much more.

One day, he recieves a text from Carol with a dinner invitation. She wants to make venison steak, his favorite. Of course he agrees. He's looking forward to Saturday evening. They often had dinner together in the past months, but this feels different. He takes a long shower and shaves thoroughly. Dressed in clean trousers and a shirt that actually has sleeves, he rings at her door.

Carol opens the door, stunning in a white summerdress with small flowers on it.

She embraces him and he breathes her in, her scent, warm and floral and so very Carol, he wants to kiss her. He wants to kiss her so badly and when she breaks the embrace and they hold their gaze, he sees his desire mirrored in her eyes.

She pulls him into her appartment, her gaze drops tho his lips, lips he unconciously licks, and she closes the distance between them and then her lips are on his and he's gone.

Carol's lips are soft and pliant, he licks his way into her mouth and has to stiffle a groan when her tongue glides against his for the first time. Daryl loves Carols scent, but he becomes addicted to her taste.

Her hands find their way in his hair and Daryl is lost in sensations, he loves the feeling of her fingers on him.

It's their need for breath that seperates them. Both are panting. Carol rests her forehead against his, her left hand still entangled in his hair, the right one tenderly cupping his cheek. Daryl leans in this touch.

"I dreamt of this moment", he confesses with a shy smile.

"I dream of so much more." Carol says.

This time it's Daryl who closes the distance between their lips and they forget time and space and everything. Nothing else matters but the taste and the feeling.

Hands begin to wander, desperate in their need to touch, to feel.

"What about Sophia?" Daryl gasps, out of breath.

"She has a sleep over with Eliza Morales."

"That's good!" And with that he lifts Carol in his arms and carries her into her bedroom.

For the first time in his life, Daryl isn't ashamed of the scars on his skin. They doesn't matter. Carol touches his skin with gentle fingers and love and without judgment. For the first time, he doesn't feel the need to hide his skin. To hide himself. He allowes himself to be open and vulnerable.

Because he knows, he is safe with Carol.

And together they learn. They learn to replace touches of hatred with touches of love. They learn to move as one. They learn to relax and to enjoy. They learn every dip and curve. They learn the sounds of passion, the moans and cries and gasps.

Their song is a love song.

And it's special.


End file.
